walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Storylines (Roomies!)
A list of Roomies! storylines in order of continuity. This includes the various Roomies! comic books, one-shots, and Roomies! Redux. Book 1: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Beer *College Ho!: Danny says good-bye to Sal. Joe gets cock-blocked by his own father. (Originally printed in Roomies #1.) *Moving In: Danny and Joe get settled in, and meet Joyce. *Psy-cute-ic: Joyce becomes obsessed with Danny. *Alien Abductions: Danny meets Alex. Joe gets abducted by aliens. *Disney’s Hansel and Gretel: Danny, Joyce, and Joe see the latest Disney feature. (Originally printed in Roomies #2.) *She's Pristine!: Joyce and Sarah host a movie night. *Optimus Prime: Joe's Transformers fandom rears its head. *Obligatory Flashback Sequence: After a bunk bed accident, Danny's life flashes before his eyes. *The Creepiest Form of Flattery: Joyce goes full Sal to win Danny's heart. (Originally printed in Roomies #3.) *Friggin' Christmas Spirit: The gang goes Christmas shopping. *Robo-Vac: Joe and Danny rediscover a childhood hero. *Titanic: Joyce and Joe go to see Titanic. *Don't Mess With a Man and His Bicycle: Danny's bike gets stolen. Joyce's parents arrive to meet her new "boyfriend". *Round One: Sal returns to campus. (Originally printed in Roomies #4.) *SAL ?!: Sal and Danny reconnect. *Joe & Joyce Journey Through Art History: Joe and Joyce do exactly that. *Breakin' the Fourth Wall: Joe and Sarah hook up. Willis gets meta. *Back for More: The gang returns to campus for sophomore year. *Howard Can Dress Himself: Howard Lesse joins the cast. *Ruthless: Howard's sister appears. *Joyce Gets a Hobby: Sarah tries to broaden Joyce's horizons. *Comiconference: Ruth, Billie and Howard go to a comic convention. *Wasting Away: Danny goes to a party at Ruth's, and moralizes up a storm. *Sly Sirs Redux: Danny and Joe's high school years, revisited. *Running Away: Still on the road, Sal meets Jason Chesterfield and has a close encounter. *Sexuality and the Modern Joyce: Joyce tries to work on her sex appeal. *Home for Christmas: The gang goes home for the holidays. *Joyce the Squirrel: Joyce discovers Sabrina Online. *Roomies! Redux: Joe is a slob. Ruth and Billie get closer. Book 2: Giant-Sized Acts of Integrity *One Day: Ruth's tragic past is explored. (First part originally printed in Roomies #5.) *Angst 'R Us: Ruth's depression starts rubbing off on Danny. *Chicks Dig Engineers: Ruth gives Joe career advice. *Aliens Wear Purple Spacesuits: Joyce discusses her abduction experiences. *Not Anymore: Ruth straightens Joyce out. *Beer Necessities: Danny gets drunk. *No Regrets: Ruth acts with integrity. *The Aliens Return: Joe and Joyce have another close encounter. *SEMME: Sal saves the day. *Empty Room: The gang deals with Ruth's death. *Billie and Danny: Billie goes all tsundere on Danny. *Clean Slate: At SEMME, Joyce begins to recover with Walky's help. *Girls at the Door: Mary arrives. *Road Trip!: The gang goes on a cross-country drive. *Premarital Hanky-Panky: Billie and Danny struggle with their attraction to each other. *The Power Booster Road: Sal and the SEMME crew pursue an alien artifact. *Back to School. Again. Joe, Billie, and Danny return to IU for their junior year. *Caught in the Act At a party, Billie discovers Mary's hidden side. *Hairy Joe experiments with facial hair. *Unwanted Nudity Joe becomes a nude model. *Leftovers Billie and Danny have to confront their pasts. *The Wrong Answer Billie falls off the wagon. *Coming Up Billie and Danny make up. *Is a Song Forever? The gang finally graduates. *The Last Roomies! Story Ever, I Promise (Currently exclusive to the print version of Roomies! Book 2) Category:Storylines Category:Roomies!